


Cashier Kidnapper Guy

by 1DeadSpeaking



Series: Dreams [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DeadSpeaking/pseuds/1DeadSpeaking
Summary: Basically A Wacky Dream.100% Authentic





	Cashier Kidnapper Guy

I had entered a dream where me and my family went to a mall. 

This mall was entertaining the idea that it was out of this world. As I remember there was a vast Saturn ring somewhere throughout the shops. 

The conversations I had with my folks were no other than out of this world either. 

But sadly any conversing we had is a blur now. 

In this particular dream I was about eight-ten. Everyone else **seemed** to be their respective ages. 

There was this guy at the cash registers that my dream would subtlety move the attention towards every now and then. 

When we exited the building we spotted him egging two prepubescents into his car. 

I’m not completely sure which one of us stopped him but we were able to take the children away from him. 

We **planned** on driving to a local police station but the key we had on us wasn’t working which is of course, very odd when keys are metal digits that are carefully crafted to match the hole it’s permitted to use. 

We were able to get inside the vehicle but couldn’t drive it of course. 

The other key was in the back of our truck and for another oddity added to this dream I was made to go retrieve such item. 

When I left the vehicle and obviously _my will to live _I started walking.__

____

That’s when a man came from behind a car and stood in front of me. 

____

It's not my fault I let him sneak up on me! In my defense, this parking lot was packed so I couldn’t see him clearly _damn it!_

____

_He was dressed top to bottom in a boy’s sailor uniform with a gnarly beard which looked unkept and to top it all off he was missing a left arm with a hook in-place for it._

_____ _

I was shaken up a bit from this sudden jump-scare but that was it. 

_____ _

Not because of the weird getup which is honestly bothersome. 

_____ _

He said something I once again for the _life _of me can’t remember.__

_____ _

But what _does _stick is the sound of him jingling those keys on his hook.__

_____ _

The nice sailor guy handed me the keys _I think.._

_____ _

Or did he just throw them on the ground for me to pick up. 

_____ _

Eh.. I got back into the truck with a puff and sat there listening to my parents probe the children with questions. 

_____ _

With a now closer look it was vaguely clear the little ones were no less than four and seven. 

_____ _

I didn’t think they would get much out of them but I kept to myself and turned to look out the window. 

_____ _

Outside the closed aperture there lay a Have You Seen Me paper of a suspect. 

_____ _

My mother retrieved this paper and with a closer look we all realized it didn’t look like the cashier guy so that sucked. 

_____ _

When I saw a green and blue checkered car driving into the parking lot I realized they phoned the police while I was gone. 

_____ _

When the policemen got out of there vehicle we handed in the children like plane baggage for them to take in. 

_____ _

So that was it I woke up shortly after that. 

_____ _

**Have I ever mentioned the kidnapper cashier guy looked exactly like Jace Norman?**

_____ _


End file.
